Morwen
This is an article about Morwen, wife of Húrin. For the wife of Thengel, see: 'Morwen Steelsheen''. '''Morwen was a daughter of Baragund of the House of Bëor in Middle-Earth. Biography Morwen married Húrin of the House of Marach. She was the mother of Túrin Turambar and Nienor Níniel. She was also called Eledhwen. After the Nirnaeth Arnoediad and Húrin's capture by Morgoth Morwen resisted the new Easterling lords that took over Hurin's land, and she sent Túrin away to Doriath and the court of King Thingol. However, none of the Easterlings dared take Morwen's home, for they believed she was a witch and in league with Elves, although she had no such power. After most of the danger had passed, she went to Doriath looking for Túrin. Niënor followed her against her commands, but she was accepted by Thingol. Morwen was alarmed at not finding her son in Doriath, and after staying for a while she and Mablung left to search for Túrin. Niënor followed against Morwen's will for a second time. While they sought for Túrin in the forest, Glaurung the dragon came upon them. He gave Niënor amnesia with his dragon magic and left. When Mablung found Niënor, she ran off into the woods, and was not seen by Morwen again. Morwen returned to Doriath after this sad incident. Morwen met her husband Húrin once again after the death of Túrin and Niënor. At their childrens' grave Húrin found Morwen, ragged, tired, and sorrowful. They spoke their last words to gether, then Morwen died with the setting of the sun and was buried with her children. She was dark-haired and very stern and spoke little, traits which she passed on to her son Túrin. Lord of the Rings: The Third Age In Lord of the Rings: The Third Age, Morwen is a warrior wielding two axes that the group meets during the Attack on Rohan. She joins with them on their way, and Berethor soon grows feelings for her, to the dismay of Idrial. Near the end of the Rohan stage, they find Morwen's parents, dead, to which she is troubled. After this, they meat Eaodon as they fight Sharku. In the Battle of Pelennor, Morwen is wounded by the Nazgul, and is temporarily unable to use. After the battle, she is healed, paired up with Berethor, and is also back in the party. Her skills in Lord or the rings are the dual-axe and thief skills. The dual-axe skill allows her to use various attacks that are most effective to some enemies, such as wargs and uruk-hai. Her thief skills allow her to steal various things from her enemies, such as health, AP, and even Skill points. Morwen is one of the most unique characters in the game, due to her normal attack being a double-strike. However, she is difficult to use, due to her low armor level, which leads to her defeat frequently in battles. It is a suggestion that players try to concentrate on her defense in the game. Quotes form the Game Morwen: (Sticks her axe in an orc corpse) "I can only kill them once." ---- Morwen: (Picks up a pendant) "This was my mothers. She said it kept the Lord of the Nazgul away. Father always laughed at that." (Looks into the cave) "I fear I may be entering their tomb." ---- Rohan citizen: "The was the doing of a man called Grima." Morwen: "Grima! Word of him has reached Gondor." Berethor: "I thought you were of Rohan." Morwen: "I once called Gondor my home. My father served the steward. Until we were banished. I believe Grima was behind it." ---- Morwen: "I was forced to marry a warrior who fled from that battle. For that we were banished. And, so was he." Category:Edain